yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 092
Duel for Hire, known as Triangle Duel in the Japanese version, is the ninety-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Featured Duel Maximillion Pegasus vs Jean-Louis Bonaparte vs Vellian Crowler Bonaparte's Turn *Summons "Toy Soldier" (800 ATK / 300 DEF) in Attack Position. Crowler's Turn *Summons "Ancient Gear Soldier" (1300 ATK / 1300 DEF) in Attack Position. Pegasus' Turn *Summons "Toon Alligator" (800 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Defense Position. *Sets a card. Bonaparte's Turn *During his Standby Phase, "Toy Soldier" lets Bonaparte summon up to 2 more "Toy Soldiers" (800 ATK / 300 DEF each) from his Deck. *Activates "Forced March" to attack directly with his "Toy Soldiers", by halving the Battle Damage his opponents would take. *2 "Toy Soldiers" attack Pegasus directly. (Pegasus: 3200 LP) *Bonaparte then remembers a quote from Pegasus: whoever has higher Life Points at the end of the duel will be offered a higher position at Industrial Illusions. So, he decides to get rid of the competition and attacks Crowler directly with his remaining "Toy Soldier". (Crowler: 3600 LP) Crowler's Turn *Summons another "Ancient Gear Soldier" (1300 ATK / 1300 DEF) in Attack Position *Activates "Ancient Gear Explosive", selecting "Ancient Gear Soldier" as the target monster and Pegasus as the target player, inflicting 650 damage to Pegasus.In the OCG/TCG, "Ancient Gear Explosive" requires you to destroy the "Ancient Gear" monster you used for its effect. (Pegasus: 2550 LP) *As payback for attacking him directly, Crowler attacks with his 2 "Ancient Gear Soldiers" and destroys 2 of Bonaparte's "Toy Soldiers". (Bonaparte: 3000 LP) Pegasus' Turn *Activates "Toon Kingdom", which requires the top 5 cards on his Deck to be removed from play upon activation. While "Toon Kingdom" is on the field, it is treated as "Toon World", so he can summon any of his Toon Monsters. Also, by removing from play the top card on his Deck, Pegasus can prevent a Toon Monster he controls from being destroyed in battle. *Tributes "Toon Alligator" to summon "Toon Dark Magician Girl" (2000 ATK / 1700 DEF) in Attack Position. *Since his opponents don't control Toon Monsters, "Toon Dark Magician Girl" can attack his opponents directly, and it targets Crowler. (Crowler: 1600 LP) *Activates "Shadow Toon", selecting "Ancient Gear Soldier" and targeting Bonaparte. Due to "Shadow Toon", Bonaparte takes damage equal to the ATK of "Ancient Gear Soldier" (Bonaparte: 1700 LP) Bonaparte's Turn *Activates "Crowning of the Emperor", allowing him to tribute "Toy Soldier" to summon "Toy Emperor" (2300 ATK / 800 DEF) in Attack Position. *Attacks "Toon Dark Magician Girl" with "Toy Emperor", but Pegasus removes the top card on his Deck ("Gorgon's Eye") from play to prevent "Toon Dark Magician Girl" from being destroyed in battle. However, Pegasus still takes damage. (Pegasus: 2250 LP) *Sets a card Crowler's Turn *Tributes his 2 "Ancient Gear Soldiers" to summon "Ancient Gear Golem" (3000 ATK / 3000 DEF) in Attack Position. *Pegasus activates "Toon Briefcase" and attempts to use it to return "Ancient Gear Golem" to Crowler's Deck. *Bonaparte activates "Malfunction": By paying 500 Life Points (Bonaparte: 1200 LP), he can negate the activation of "Toon Briefcase" and re-set it. *Crowler equips "Ancient Gear Fist" to "Ancient Gear Golem". *"Ancient Gear Golem" attacks "Toon Dark Magician Girl" (Pegasus: 1250 LP), with "Ancient Gear Fist" destroying "Toon Dark Magician Girl" at the end of the battle. Pegasus' Turn " being treated as a Toon monster by the effect of "Comic Hand"]] *Activates "Comic Hand" and takes control of "Ancient Gear Golem", who is now treated as a Toon. *Removes the top 5 cards on his Deck from play to activate "Doppelganger", which lets him retrieve "Ancient Gear Explosive" from Crowler's Graveyard and add it to his hand. *Activates "Ancient Gear Explosive", choosing Ancient Gear Golem and targets Bonaparte, who takes 1500 damage (Bonaparte: 0 LP). *Since Pegasus did not officially declare an attack, "Ancient Gear Golem" now attacks Crowler directly (Crowler: 0 LP). *Pegasus wins. Mistakes In a shot, at Crowler's Duel robe, we can see "Ancient Gear Golem", but he hasn't Summoned it yet. Also if one pays close attention to Crowler's Duel Disk after Summoning the "Ancient Gear Soldier" on his first turn one can see that the card on his Duel Disk is not "Ancient Gear Soldier", but instead is "Ancient Gear Cannon". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * This is the first of 2 Battle Royal-style Duels of the series. * This is the only Duel in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX featuring Maximillion Pegasus as a competitor. Notes